


Sick and Missing You

by Marveljunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Jess, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Sam gets sick. The way Jess cares for him reminds him of Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this for Daddy_Deans_PieGirl! She's doing a smol contest and I humbly participate. :)

Sam trudges through the door of the little apartment he shares with Jess. He feels more worn out today than usual. He drops his laptop bag by the door and kicks off his shoes, heading straight for the bedroom. Jess won't be home for a couple hours, he might as well take a nap so he can have energy for her later. He face plants on the comfy bed with a sigh. Just for a few minutes. Then he'll make dinner....

He wakes up several hours later disoriented and feeling awful. He shivers and wonders if he can get up for more blankets. He manages to haul himself into sitting position, and Jess appears. "Hey, Sam." She says gently. "How do you feel?" 

"Like crap." Sam groans, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry, didn't mean to sleep so long. I can get up and make dinner now." He tries to stand up but Jess hurries over and carefully pushes him down.

"Not tonight, sweetie." She coaxes him to lay down again. "You need your rest." She grabs a blanket off a heap that seems to magically appear and spreads it over Sam. "Go back to sleep, I'll have something for you to eat when you wake up." She brushes a gentle kiss to his forehead and piles the rest of the blankets over him.

Sam tries to resist, he promised her dinner and Dean always said you never break your word, especially to a girl, but he's so tired. Her soft touches lulls him back to sleep, covered in warm blankets.

He wakes up later to her wiping his forehead with a cool wet cloth. He hums contentedly and leans into her hand.

Jessica chuckles softly. "Hey, you. Feel any better?" 

Sam just nuzzles her hand again, making a noncommittal grunt. 

She pats his cheek. "I have some soup for you, you should eat." 

Sam pries his eyes open, and she helps him into sitting position. "There you go." When he reaches for the bowl, she grabs it. "Nu uh," she grins. "You're gonna let me spoil you." 

Sam pouts.

Jess sighs. "Don't give me that look, sweetie. Let me do this for you?" 

Sam makes a show of rolling his eyes but relaxes against the pillows, letting her feed him slowly. He relishes the tenderness. Dean was the only one who ever cared for him that way, but rarely did Dean feed him. Then again, he wasn't sure he would have let Dean do that. He always tried to be manly for Dean. 

His thoughts get interrupted though when Jess pokes a straw in his mouth. "Drink up, moose. I've got some pills for you." 

Sam obediently opens his mouth and swallows what she gives him.

"There, see?" She teases. "That wasn't so hard." She helps him lie down again and snuggles up next to him, holding him as close as she can.

Sam blinks furiously to push back the tears that threaten to spill. Dean used to hold him like this. Granted, Dean was a little bigger but the same love in his touch. Any time he had an excuse, Dean loved to hold him. Whether he was sick, or after...other activities, they would cuddle and just enjoy the contact. God he misses Dean so much.

Jess kisses his hair, pulling him from the sad part of his mind. "You should go to sleep, Sam." She smooths a hand through his hair. "You'll be good as new tomorrow. I love you."

Sam nods off, managing to mumble a whispered 'I love you'.

Sure enough, Sam's up and at em the next day. He walks out the door of their little apartment, refreshed and energized, and grateful to Jess for helping him feel better.


End file.
